Twistings
by Turban Shinzaho
Summary: This happened after Prince Caspian, Susan gets kidnapped, Edmund Lucy and Peter saves her, Someone Found the magic rings and then they all got back to Narnia  Caspian/Susan/Peter/OC
1. Chapter 1

" I Left my new torch in Narnia!" Edmund Exclaimed

They all laughed as the train goes by, It was only two minutes passed by when they were transported to Narnia

To make the Facing faster

Susan got accelerated the same level as Peter(But one thing that makes it all the worse for Peter is that they're in the same classroom)

Lucy got the top 1 at academics

Edmund became the school's Most Valuable Player in Fencing

And Peter held a Group where people learns to fight for their selves or let's say self defence

"What affects the magnetic field of our planet" Ms. Pollen said

4 of the Students raised their Hand

Two of them were Peter and Susan

"Yes, Susan" Ms Pollen said

"The inner core" Susan said

Making Peter's face pretty disappointed because she was right

"1 point for Susan" Ms Pollen said

Then after what Ms Pollen said The bell rang, That means its dismissal

Edmund Ran in to Peter and Susan and showed Susan a Poster

"Archery Contest?"Susan said "Yes, Well someone gave that poster to me, he said, If I ever know anyone who is good at archery I should recommend that person" Edmund said

"So, joining that?" Peter said "I really didn't want to split my time in these sort of things but if I can help the school building their name I would really love to join!" Susan exclaims

"By the way, where's Lucy?" Peter said "She's in her classroom, Eating of course" Edmund said

"We better fetch her" Susan said "Your right" Edmund said

As they we're moving in the hall a handsome guy blocked their path

His name is Edward He is Peter's classmate yet they are secret enemies, Why? Because this Guy likes Susan, And Peter is her brother; He always wants to protect his siblings

"What are you doing here?" Peter said But Edward Didn't Mind what he said

"Hey Susan, Want to go for dinner?" Edward said

"You see, she doesn't have time" Peter said

And Edmund was barely looking to them as the scene was going on

"I wasn't asking you, I was asking her can't you see?" Edward said

"Well, He's right, I don't Have time, I still have some practice" Susan said as she broke the fight between them

So they three walked past Edward and Edward's face is obviously burning with anger as he looked to Peter

(Peter was walking along the way, that means his back is turned away from him)

"Let's see how this comes further" Edward whispered

Let's Move on to Peter, Susan and Edmund fetching Lucy

"Hey, Lets go Home!" Lucy said

"Yes, We're going home, But after Susan enrols to the archery contest" Peter said

They signed up for the auditions and Susan auditioned and she was accepted

Then they got home and they slept but Peter is awake

*Knock Knock* Edmund is knocking on Peter's room and He opens it

"Name your Business, Intruder" Peter said jokingly

"Shut up" Edmund said "Yes, I know why you are here, You will ask about that guy" Peter said

"Smart" Edmund answered

"Well, He is a rich, arrogant and a bully" said Peter

"And?" said Edmund "He likes Susan, all the girls he liked ended up crying" said Peter

"You want to protect all of us" said Edmund "Of course" said Peter

Edmund puts his hand on Peter's Shoulder

"Pete, I'm with you, I will do my best to protect Susan and Lucy or Beyond my best" said Edmund

"Thanks for your help" said Peter "I think we'll need to escort them wherever they go" said Edmund


	2. Chapter 2 The kidnapping and magic rings

"You go with Susan, I'll go with Lucy" said Peter

Well that plan of theirs just worked after all,

So Susan was walking just along the dark streets, Of course escorted by his lovely strong brother Edmund

"I think I am thirsty" Susan whispered to herself

"I'll go buy you a drink" said Edmund "Well, you heard that?" said Susan

"I'm King Edmund the Just you know, As far as the world knows I am Just

And as far as Logic knows Just people are quiet people

And as far as I know Quiet People have sharp ears" said Edmund "My cleverness really is hereditary" said Susan

So Edmund anyway went alone to the pub and just bought some drinks

Well, Susan was left alone on that dark street

Someone is lurking over and spying on Edmund, after a while

While Edmund is inserting coins at the Vending machine that Guy hit him, Of course he hit him too

They began hitting each other but unfortunately He got Edmund's weak point, then he continued beating him until he lost consciousness

While on the other hand Susan is gently and patiently waiting for Edmund

"Where is he now anyway, He said he'd just go at the vending machine it takes too long" thought Susan

So she got and started walking on the road towards the vending machine

And unfortunately that man hit her, she lost her consciousness too

And then that guy brought him into a large van

After travelling an hour in that van she finally regained consciousness and realized who that man really was

It was one of her busted suitors, Edward

And on the other hand Edmund is still asleep along the road and finally a concerned Bartender brought him to their house

And when Edmund got to their house, Peter and Lucy was worried about him

"But, Where's…." said Peter while his sentence being cut out by Edmund

"Susan, I don't know! I failed! I didn't had the strength to protect her" said Edmund with his tears falling

Everyone on that house of Professor Kirke got emotionally

It was only the three of them though

Back at the van when Susan opened her eyes she finally saw him

"E-Ed-Edward?" said Susan "Yes indeed my little princess" Edward said

Susan was shocked that she was tied up hands and feet

Well Edward tried to kiss her but she pushed her hand on his face, Susan is strong but Edward is stronger, she just made a bruise in his lips, now he is really mad

But by that time the van stopped at his gothic mansion

Then he had guards to carry Susan

She is not calm this time; she just exactly had the thought of what Edward doing to her

But just by this time she also is thinking of Caspian, Peter, Edmund and Lucy

And everyone else that would be worried

Back to the house of Professor Kirke

"We have to make a move" said Peter bravely "Okay, Our first move is to locate where that guy would take Susan" said Edmund "Maybe I should be a little help" Lucy

"You cannot be involved in fighting like this, this one's serious, you are still young" said Peter

"I didn't say I will fight, I said I will help, My classmate told me that his brother is a main enemy of that Edward, Well his brother died because of fighting Edward, almost the same case, Edward likes his sister

So, Edward did what he would do, my classmate told me where is Edward's House" said Lucy

"I will protect all of you, Even if it means death" said Peter "Same" said Edmund

But a word from what Lucy said awhile ago alerted them

"Edward did what he would do"

That sentence or paragraph really started to struck Edmund and Peter

Most usually, Peter

Because he loves Susan more than a Sister but as a best-friend

Let's go back to Edward's mansion

Edward Finally untied Susan, but he brought her to his room saying

"This will be just the perfect time"

Those words finally got into Susan's nerves and she made an excuse saying

Wait a minute can I first go see the gallery? That gallery was of course simply stuffed with weapons

A bow and an arrow a sword and a shield a dagger a boomerang and all sorts

So she got the bow and arrow and got to Edward's room

She was making things slower, she knew by this time her family is making a move

"Can I have this?" Susan asked "Of course" Edward said

And Back with her family

"We need to rush it now before Susan loses her purity with some dirty guy" said Edmund

Only what Lucy can do now is to think of Aslan, If Aslan is here maybe he would help them

Now they Edward really is going to do it

But Susan knew what exactly was he thinking, So she kicked him then he accidentally sat on the rug while Susan is short-ranged aiming at his chest

"Now, look" said Susan "Can't you remember? I am five times stronger than you" Edward said

"You are, but you do not have any moves, if you know me very well I just won the Archery contest" said Susan

"It's an amateur contest" said Edward

Now it finally made Susan mad because everyone knows she could easily and perfectly go beyond amateur.

She released the arrow and it shot Edward's chest

That was the mistake of Edward, He gave the bow and arrow, but the thing is that was also Susan's mistake

Edward took off the arrow in his chest while bearing the pain; He readily pulled the sword in his room

They fought; Now Susan is cornered this time

But luckily Edmund, Peter and Lucy swept into the gothic mansion easily

And they kicked off the door on Edward's room

Peter attacked Edward; it was more like fighting a telmarines soldier

You wouldn't believe it because Peter is stronger than Edward

Edmund is just his perfectly matched opponent because they share the same level of strength

Lucy rushed into Susan and hugged her, While Peter and Edmund left Edward at his wine chamber and spilled many wines on his clothes

You Wonder why? Because when everyone comes in they will think Edward had all this bruises because he was drunk

"Are you okay, My Sister?" Edmund asked "As always dear brother" said Susan

"I'm surprised! He is pretty strong, he is as strong as Miraz but He is no match for me" said Peter

They all got home and tried to forget the things that happened

It is almost vocation anyway so they were successful forgetting it

And in one sunny morning Peter and Edmund decided to dig a place where they could plant

They we're digging but there is something unusual Edmund saw,

"Peter! Look!" said Edmund

"A green ring?" Said Peter

They both called Susan and Lucy but luckily Susan knows something about it

"Peter you may want to drop it" said Susan

"Why?" said Edmund, Lucy and Peter "That is a property of professor kirke's uncle" said Susan

"He is dead and it is buried" said Lucy "That is from ages and ages ago since there was atlantis" said Susan

"Such historical background, But if it is Uncle Andrew's why is it buried and why is it here?" said Edmund


End file.
